Moving On
by lichiiFox
Summary: Tex Willer fanfic! Kitt WillerLiza. Just some romantic stuff..


I was shocked to see that there are NO Tex Willer fanfics anywhere (well, maybe on the Italian websites, but I can't read Italian..), so I decided to make one (very short) fic.  
Liza is completely mine, other characters belong to Gianluigi Bonelli (1908 - 2001)

WWW

The array of Indians had been marching for almost the whole day non-stop.

Even though Liza had been walking all the time herself, sometimes even carrying one of the kids on her back, she hadn't complained.

Most of the men were on horseback. Some riding near the array, some scouting around. She had seen glimpses of Kit and his father riding around them, but that had been it.

The Indian girls had told her that quite many girls of the tribe had tried to catch Little Hawk's eyes, but none had exceeded so far. Liza wanted to think that had changed.

The looks the two of them had shared this past weeks were one clue, but the big celebration before they left to this trail had also told her something. The light touch of his fingers on her hand still burned her memory, and she put her other hand right on top of the one which he had touched. A warm feeling spread all over her, and sent a ticking feeling to her stomach.

All of a sudden she felt a horse come walking up behind her. Turning her head she saw Kit coming to her.

"Hi", he said smiling when he had rode right next to her side, "Wanna ride with me"  
Just one look at those beautiful, brown eyes and the black, a little wavy short hair and she knew she would never say no.  
"Sure", she answered back, and Kitt reined his horse to a stop. Kicking his feet of the stirrup, she placed her boot there instead and with a little help from him she was soon riding behind him.

"You okay back there?" he asked turning his head only so that she could see his profile.  
Hell yes, she thought, but answered "OK" instead. And off they went.

Truth be told her legs were a bit sore after so much walking. Riding came at a nice place. And the company was more than alright.. It was perfect.  
She didn't have the guts to hold him boldly on the hips, so she kept her hands mostly on the back of the saddle.

"It's not a long way to the winter place anymore. Only a day's walk or so" Kit said when they had rode a little off from the array of people.  
"That's good. Most of the children and old people have it ruff but they don't say anything" Liza commented, and saw Kit nod his head.  
"Navajos are tuff people. They have survived through a helluva lot"  
Liza could only agree.

Suddenly the horse trampled with his feet and both riders nearly fell to the ground. Quickly Liza puts her arms around Kit's middle, in order not to fall down or slide sideways. The horse gets his balance back and starts walking again, but her arms stay where she put them.

"You alright?" he asks, worried. "I'm fine" she says back quietly. Her warm breath near his skin makes him almost shiver, and the placement of her hands have not gone unnoticed by the boy. Their bodies have come closer to each other as well, because Liza had skidded a little downwards.

"Let's lope. I wanna show you something" Kit says suddenly, and before Liza can say anything he has already pushed the horse to a steady gallop. For a moment the bouncing is a little uncomfortable to her, but she picks up the pace after a while.

The wind catches her hair and makes it fly freely behind her and fills her nose with the desert scents. Lifting her head upwards and closing her eyes, she lets her body relax. The wind and the sound of the horse's hoofs beating the ground beneath them is, for a moment, the only sound she hears.

"Hold on, we are going up next"  
The boy's exclamation makes her open her eyes and watch where they are going. Slowing the horse to a walk they start their trek up the small path that leads on top of the hill. There they finally stop and Kit asks her to go down.

It's late in the evening and the sun is going down. Seeing the beautiful landscape bathe in the colours of red Liza holds her breath.

Soon Kit is beside, holding the reins in his other hand. "Pretty nice, isn't it?" he asks. The horse snorts behind them.  
"It's more than that. It's beautiful" she answers.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. I know at least one other thing that's more beautiful than that" Kit says and lowers his head down.  
Perplexed, Liza turns her head to face him, "Oh?" she says.  
Facing her as well, they look at each other in silence for a while, and then Kit's hand touches her cheek. "You are" he says in a low voice.


End file.
